Visions
by HoN.Fan2469
Summary: Nicki Brice has juist arrived at the Chicago House of Night and has already met friends and discovers a gift from Nyx  sorry, the first one got deleted
1. Chapter 1 Newbie

_This is only the first chapter of the fan fiction. I will write more if I have any idea of what to do without following the House of Night original story!_

* * *

><p>I enter the big, black doors of the entrance of the Chicago House of Night. I have been recently Marked and I have high hopes that I will fulfill the Change and become a vampyer. Which just happens to be a 50%-50% shot at happening. I walk around aimlessly for a long time until I almost knock someone over while I look around at the beauty that is the Chicago House of Night.<p>

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I looked to see who I knocked to the ground.

He had amazingly blue eyes and blonde hair that fell into is eyes. The crescent moon prominent on his forehead, as was everyone else's here. He was a lot taller than me, which made me feel safe. He was muscular and looked so very hot in his uniform. I bit my lip, something I do when I get nervous or scared.

"It's alright," His voice was even more perfect than the way he looked. "I can tell that you're new?"

I realized he asked me a question so snapped myself out of my day dream. "Yes, I am new. Is it that easy to tell?"

He gave a little laugh, so perfect. "I will show you to the High Priestess, Lilith." He started to walk away.

"Wait," I caught up to him. "What is your name?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Colton." I smiled, his name is even hot! What is wrong with me? I looked at the symbol on his shirt to see what former he is and, oh my god! He is a _fifth former_! I'm only a _third former!_ What is wrong with me?

"Uh, are you coming?" He interrupted my mental rant.

"Yeah, sorry." We began walking down a long hallway that hung with dark curtains at the windows and had tapestries hanging on the wall. There was also an array of different pictures of vampyers throughout time.

We stopped at a set of doors and beside them on the wall said the name Lilith: High Priestess. Colton raised his fist to the door to knock but before he came in contact with it a voice behind the door was heard.

"Enter young fledglings." Colton opened the door and at desk sat at a breathtakingly gorgeous woman. Her piercing blue eye searched our faces. Her eyes stopped at mine and she smiled a gorgeous smile. Her blond hair fell around her waist. She stood up; he was wearing a black velvet dress and had the High Priestess necklace securely around her neck.

"Lilith, this is the new fledgling, uh…what's your name?" He asked looking at me.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Nicki Brice."

"Hello Nicki and welcome to the House of Night."

I greeted her like any other fledgling would've I crossed my fist over my heart and bowed.

"Colton, you may go to your third hour class now." Lilith said.

"Thank you, Priestess. See you around, Nicki?" He looked at me, smiled and walked out of the room. I turned back to face Lilith.

"I have to get you your schedule!" She said it like she had forgotten…she turned to her computer to print off my schedule then handed it to me.

"Your third hour starts about," she looked at her wall clock. "very soon, its juts down the hall. On the wall you should see a name plate that says 'Professor Ivy'. She is your English teacher." Lilith explained.

"Thank you, Priestess." I bowed again and walked out the door down the hall.

I never thought I would adjust so easily to life here at the House of Night, but then again, it's only my first day (really only one third of my first day).

I walked into the class room and looked around at the other kids. Some of them didn't look at me but some smiled. There was an empty seat in the second row (out of six). I went to cross the room to go to my seat and was stopped; the kid in the seat next to me was Colton! I was so happy to know someone in the class.

"Hello, are you Nicki?" The woman at the front of the room asked.

"Yes." I sat next to Colton. He must have known that I would be in his class; I looked at my schedule and saw "English…All Forms admitted." Wow, just my luck right.

"Well, then, welcome to the House of Night!" She seems very nice, and cheerful

Professor Ivy was a shorter woman than Lilith. She also had darker hair, but it was the same length. She had darker eyes too.

After what seemed like forever (two classes later) it was time to go to lunch. I arrived at the House of Night around ten… When I walked out in the room Colton took hold of my wrist. I turned around and he was looking into my eyes, which made me feel uneasy because I only just met him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you need someone to show you around?" He asked, letting go of my wrist.

"Yeah, that will help. Thanks."

We walked down a hallway until we stopped at big double doors that looked like the ones in the front. He opened one and held it open for me and I walked inside. The room was large and had tables along the walls and in the center and along the back wall was a buffet of different foods that smelled awesome!

We walked along the back wall and got our food. I followed him to a table that had three other people sitting at it. One of the people was a boy with long black hair that fell into his eyes, but his eyes were an amazing green color. The other was a girl with brown hair and light brown eyes; they were almost a hazel color. The other one was another girl but with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hey guys." Colton said setting his food down next to the boy.

"Hey Colton. Will you please explain to Sophie that Professor Gabriel is not the yummiest guy ever?" Asked the girl with the blonde.

"Terra, I don't play for that team, so I wouldn't know." He said.

"Fine, avoid my question. Seth, can you tell Sophie?"

"Same thing as Colton. I wouldn't know. "

While the two girls started fighting about who was the "yummiest professor" I set my food down the girl named Terra and started eating.

"So who is this?" Seth asked me.

"I'm Nicki. Are they always like this?" I asked looking at the two girls.

"No. But they do get a little annoying." Colton said. "Terra! Sophie! Stop fighting!"

They did and looked at Colton like he was their father, which was weird.

"This is Nicki. Nicki, this is Seth, Terra, and Sophie." He gestured towards the three.

Terra waved. "Hi! When did you get here?"

Sophie (the one with brown hair) smiled. "Hey. Where did you get those ear rings?"

Seth rolled his eyes at the two. "Hey, ignore them, sometimes it's worth it."

I decided to ignore him and answer their questions. "I got here around ten o'clock, I got them from my Aunt and I will not ignore them." This made Colton laugh.

I feel like I'm actually fitting in! I didn't even think about have friends (or at least meeting some) on the first day!

"Thanks, Nicki. At least someone is nice to us!" Sophie said glaring at Seth.

"Uh, you're welcome?"

I felt a usual feeling then…it felt painful. Then it hit me. I grabbed my head and cried out. Everyone at the table looked at me in shock and concern. I fell against Colton, not meaning to but still…I needed to get out of there. I felt arms go around me as an image popped into my head.

It was of a boy, a cute boy— no, not cute, really hot! And he was entering the House of Night. He had messy hair that crosses between sandy blonde and brown. He is small, but muscular, and his eyes are big and brown, he also wore a cocky grin on his face.

After the pain was over I didn't see an image of him anymore all I saw was the darkness behind my rightly shut eyelids.

"Nicki? Are you ok?" I heard Colton ask as he held me by my upper arms.

"No," I whispered as I shook my head. "I think I can see the future."

Just then the dining hall doors opened and you would never believe who was standing in their large frame with Lilth.


	2. Chapter 2 Who is Nicki?

_This is Chapter 2! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>He looked amazing, even better than in my vision, but the same exact person! He looked at me and smiled. I could feel my face get hot and red.<p>

"Woah, Nicki! Allergic to hot guys?" Terra said raising her eye brows up.

"What? Me? No!" To be honest, I do get a little nervous around attractive guys. Especially ones that looked like _him. _

I saw Colton look at me and smile. This only made my face get even redder, because Colton is cute. Then the new guy was walking towards me….me? Why me? Did I do something? Sophie and Terra looked at him like he was a god or something when he finally got to our table.

"Hey," even he had a voice to match his looks. I couldn't help but sigh. He raised an eyebrow and I could hear Terra and Sophie in the background fighting over "who got dibs on the new kid" as if he wasn't even standing there.

"Hi," I said, not sounding as confident as I wanted.

"Uh, are you Nicki?"

"Yep, that's me. Why? Who are you?" I really wanted to know!

"James, James Stark. But, everyone calls me Stark."

"Who calls you that, you just got here," Seth said.

"Well, that's the point," Stark said. "I just got here so, I changed my name, like I expected all of you did?"

Terra, Sophie, Seth, Colton, and I shook our heads. _Lilith never mentioned changing my name. _I thought.

"Well then, I guess I rest my case. Anyways, Lilith said that since you were new I could join you on your tour."

"Tour? What tour?"

"I guess the one I'm supposed to be taking you on?" Coleton asked.

"Yep! That's who Lilith said, and I quote: 'Colton is showing around Nicki, she is also new, around so you may join them.'" I guess he had a really good memory?

"Well then I guess we should get started,' Colton said standing up to throw away his food. "Nicki, you coming?"

"Yeah," I said standing up and almost tripping on the table leg.

Outside the dining hall I waited with Stark for Colton to get done talking with Lilith. It was entirely awkward but, I got over it. Stark is actually quite pleasant, if he isn't talking. Then he either says something adorably sweet and funny, or incredibly rude. Then he just tops it all off with an adorable cocky smile.

"Alright, are you ready?" Colton said coming from the dining hall.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I heard Stark say. I rolled my eyes and said: "Yeah, let's get this show on the road."

Colton smiled and led us around. We walked down a hallway that was new to me off the left of the main one I used to get to the dining hall. When we approached big double doors like all the other doors in the building Colton opened them and we were at the Library.

"Here, is everything a fledgling would need for a class," Colton said as he gestured to the many shelves and computers.

I looked around with wide eyes and my jaw hanging. I love reading so I have always wanted a library this big, and now that I live in a place that has one I will never want to leave! We started walking around the library as Colton showed us were all the different genres were. Stark stopped suddenly and I ran into him.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Watch where you're going," He whispered.

"Watch were _I'm _going? You're the one who stopped!" I was whispering too but it was one of those whispers where you're yelling at someone at the same time. I also noticed Colton was gone, I guess he thought we were still following him around the library.

He moved closer to me. "I don't think I did."

I took a step backwards and ended up against the book shelf. "I— uh, we should catch up with—" I managed to say that before he kissed me! James Stark kissed me in the middle of the library, I mean it's not like I didn't like it, it's just I just met the kid!

"Huh," He said when he pulled away. "Maybe it isn't you." Then he ran off, out the library doors and to who knows where.

"Nicki?" Colton asked craning his head around a bookshelf trying to find me. "Where did you go?"

"I, lost you sorry, I was looking around and I guess you walked off." I shrugged.

"Where did Stark go?"

I shrugged, _I wish I knew, I would've wanted to ask him why he kissed me. _I thought.


	3. Chapter 3 Past Time

_**Stark's POV**_

_How could she not remember who I am? I just thought she would remember when she saw me! Ugh this is so frustrating! _I thought as I stood out in one of the outside hallways. I was standing by a big oak tree and I punched the trunk, not my best idea. My knuckles were bleeding, but I don't care. I sat down against the tree and took two big fist-fulls of hair in my hands.

_What was it going to take to get Nicki to remember me? _This will literally drive me insane. I need to know if this is the Nicki I once loved.

_**Nicki's POV**_

I kept following Colton until we ended up back at the girl's dorms. I told him my dorm number and he led me there making sure to show me the dorm hang out room. When I got there I said goodbye to him and walked into my room.

I found all my stuff was already there and it looked just like my room back at my old house. I noticed the other bed was empty, I guess I don't have a roommate yet? Oh well. What it with Stark, though? He just met me and he kisses me? Maybe he didn't kiss me, maybe he just tripped. But on what? There was nothing on the floor for him to trip on.

"Nicki!" I heard a voice say outside my door. I don't recognize voices yet so I had no clue who was at my door. I opened the door and saw Terra standing there.

"Hey Terra, where is Sophie?"

"In the room downstairs waiting for us," She said.

"Waiting, for us? Why?"

"We are having a movie night, Seth and Colton are coming to," She said as we walked down the spiral staircase that led to the downstairs dorm hangout room. Sophie waved at us to come over to her. Seth and Colton were already there.

Terra sat next to Seth and Sophie and I took the beanbag chair next to Colton. I looked up at him, he was on the couch, and smiled. He laughed and smiled back. Sophie started saying something about how the movie we were about to watch is emotional, amazing, and the best movie in the history of movies, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy trying to shake the feeling of Stark _meaning _to kiss me, and that there was a significant reason why he did.

_**Stark's POV**_

I walked down the hallway past the girls dorms and I looked through the window. I saw Nicki! I got really happy then. I walked over to the window and tried to get her attention. When she finally looked over I waved her out, she said something to her friends and walked out.

"Uh, hi," She said crossing her arms over her chest, where the perv part of me couldn't help but look there.

"Hi, uh, sorry about what I did in the library." I said.

"It's ok, but I really need to get back to my friends," She said.

"No! I mean, no, I want to get to know you. I don't have any friends here yet so…."

"You want me to be your friend?" She un-crossed her arms.

"Yeah, but friends should know more about each other, don't you think?" I smiled.

"I guess so," She sighed. "Are we going to talk here or somewhere else?"

"Somewhere else," I said taking hold of her wrist and leading her outside. I took her to where I was under the oak and I sat down leaning against it.

_**Nicki's POV**_

When we were walking I noticed Stark's knuckles were covered in dried blood. Gross! I sat crisscross in front of him under the big oak outside. He closed his eyes for a while after he sat down and when he opened them again my heart fluttered.

"So," I said. "What do you want to know?"

"Well," He situated himself to face me. "When did you get here?"

"Well, I got here around ten this morning, well night. So it was night time when I got here."

"Ok, uh…where were you when you were Marked?"

"I was on my way home from my school at seven. I had after school detention. That's when I saw the Tracker."

"Oh, uh…what do you…" His voice trailed off.

"What is it?"

"Oh, it's stupid."

"No what is it?" I put a hand on his knee and looked at him.

"What do you remember about your past?"


	4. Chapter 4 Dreams

_**Nicki's POV**_

"What?" I asked.

"Like, what do you remember about your past? I don't really know how to clarify that." He said.

"Well, I don't remember much, I had an accident when I was fifteen, like a week before my birthday." I didn't like talking about it, but I felt comfortable around Stark. Like I've known him for a long time.

"What happened?" He had a look of concern on him face, and it was sincere.

"I was in my car with my mom. I had just gotten my permit and I loved driving. I looked at myself in the mirror for like two seconds and the next thing I knew I was in the hospital. My mom turned out ok, which was a miracle because she was on the side of the car that was busted the most. I walked away with stitches on my forehead and a concussion. I couldn't remember anything before that day, and I still cant."

"I'm sorry," He said and looked away. I just couldn't help myself, I leaned forward and hugged him feeling the tears stream down my cheeks dotting his shirt. He put his arm around me and rested his hand on my shoulder. "It's ok," He said. "Everything will be ok."

"No, it won't, it never will." I sobbed.

He shifted and I fell on the ground face first. I looked up and he was smiling at me, I couldn't help but mange a smile back. He pulled me back in his arms and I rested my head on his shoulder.

_**Stark's POV**_

_Perfect._ That's all I can say about right now. Now that I know why she doesn't remember me I can help jog her memory.

_All I can do right now is help her through this and get her to trust me, but I have a feeling that it is working. _I thought. She pulled away from me and wiped the tears away from her face. I looked at my watch, it was about time to go to sleep…already? Wow, this day went by fast.

I took her hand. She gave a little tug in protest but I insisted. We walked back to the girls dorm were I dropped her off and walked away.

_**Nicki's POV**_

I can't help it, Stark is just so perfect. He is amazing, nice, funny (when he isn't being a complete idiot), and hot! I just want to know what the kiss was about, and why he is so interested in me and my past.

Oh well, I guess it's nice to have someone to talk to about what happened. Maybe he will help me get my memory back.

I walked up to my room and still had no roommate. I changed into my pajamas and got into my bed to find a little white cat.

It had blue eyes and the fur was snow white, and it was still a kitten. I took her in my arms and she mewed.

"Hi hun, what should I name you?"

She mewed again.

"Hmmm…I think I will name you Angel."

I set Angel down on my pillow next to me and lay down. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_**Nicki's Dream**_

_I stand in a field filled with flowers. I looked around and felt a small breeze. I saw a person walking towards me. He looked like Stark but then he looked like Colton. I squinted to see better but it turned out to be both of them. Colton was taller but they were almost the same height. _

_Stark got to me first and put his arm around me. Colton showed up next and stood in front of me scowling at Stark. Stark took his arm away from me and step aside. Colton nodded and took my face in his hands. He tilted my head and kissed my neck. But them it hurt, it felt like a needle stabbing my neck in two spots. _

_I looked at Colton and he had his eyes closed. Panic rushed over me like a wave. He was biting me and sucking my blood. I tilted my head back as pleasure washed all the pain away. I closed my eyes and let out a moan. He pulled away and I let out a whimper in protest. _

_He half smiled and then the world went black. _


End file.
